People Do Crazy Things When They're In Love
by fangirl94
Summary: Random Klaine Drabbles. "Finn accepted Kurt and he thought it was really awesome Kurt had found someone as great as Blaine. But the late night phone calls REALLY got on his nerves."
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer!: I do not own Glee._**

**_AN: This story will just be a collection of short Klaine drabbles that I write. So many times I have scenarios jumbled in my head and this would be a great way to get them out._ _I'll try to update regularly, but it will mostly be just when I think of something. And I'm always opening to suggestions! I'll write what you want me to write!_**

* * *

Finn had long ago gotten over the idea of him and Kurt sharing a room. He even admitted that he was a jerk for acting so horrible towards The Hummel's when they were going through the transition of becoming a family. It wasn't that he was homophobic, not really, if anything he just wasn't used to that part. It was just awkward because, face it, it wasn't a big secret that Kurt liked him. Finn may be dumb, but he wasn't an idiot! But they worked through it and the two boys kind of bonded over being step brothers.

Finn would even say he...loved...Kurt. As a brother! Of course he wouldn't be caught dead saying that out loud if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Finn accepted Kurt and he thought it was really awesome Kurt had found someone as great as Blaine. But the late night phone calls _really_ got on his nerves. Finn had a really long day. Between his teachers harassing him and Rachel talking his ear off, he was exhausted. Usually, nights like this would have him collapsing in bed and passing out, but he'd been laying down for an hour and hadn't slept a wink.

"No way! Aww, that's so sweet! I miss you. No, I miss you more!" Hours. This had gone on for _HOURS_. He understood that Blaine had gone on Summer vacation with his parents and hadn't been around for the last two weeks, he knew they missed each other. And He knows how he feels when Rachel goes somewhere for a long time. He got it, but..

MAKE THE MADNESS STOP!

Finn had to go to baseball practice tomorrow! If he heard the words 'Adorable', 'Miss' and 'Love' one more time...maybe they-

"Well, maybe if you weren't so adorable then I wouldn't miss you as much, love!"

_That's it._ Finn sprung up out of his bed and stomped over to where Kurt was lounging in his bed. Kurt yelped "Finn!" as the tall jock pulled the phone from his hands and pressed it to his ear.

"Blaine, Kurt misses you and he loves you." Finn looked down to the smaller boy.

"Kurt, ditto for Blaine. GOODNIGHT!" Finn faintly heard laughing on the other end of the line before hitting the end button and dropping the phone back in the countertenor's hands. Ignoring Kurt's outraged jabs, Finn walked over and layed down in his comfortable bed. He slept with a smile that night.

..Until he was woken the next morning by Kurt's 'Teenage Dream' ringtone.

* * *

**_AN2: I hope you enjoyed! I'm a sucker for brotherly Furt ;) Until the next!_**

**_Please remember to review and feel free to request things! I'll do what I can :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._**

* * *

Dark eyes focused. They're merciless gaze pierced through the dim hallway, zeroing on the room at the end of the hall. A light haired boy was playing piano and humming in the lamp light. The perfect picture of innocence. This was his prey. The senior creeped slowly forward, holding his breath to mute the sounds. Midnight had fallen and the school was asleep, leaving them perfectly alone. A feral smile crept on to the predator's lips. He was so close now. The common room carpet muffled his steps even more and the hunger in his eyes grew more intense with every step. On the bench, the countertenor was peacefully unaware of the growing threat, but then the playing stopped and his head twitched to the side as if he sensed another presence. The predator grinned, his teeth dangerously gleaming. He coiled back, tensing for the spring. He went in for the kill.

"AHH! Blaine!" Kurt giggled as the elder Warbler latched on to his neck, sprinkling it with kisses and small bites. "Stop it! That tickles!" He was responded with a small playful growl in return.

"I can't. I'm a cannibal and you taste delicious."

**

* * *

**

**AN: So this is my attempt on Cannablaine in response to Muchacha10's picture. I claim no credit for the idea. It's all her (And I hope I'm allowed to do this, because she's amazing and I don't want to piss her off lol) I just thought it would be fun to write a fic companion for it. You can see the picture here**

h t t p : / / muchacha10 .deviantart .com/ art /CANNABLAIN E- 200159728**Just take out the spaces :)  
**


End file.
